


The King in The North

by Graduation_1



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Friendship/Love, House Stark, Intense, Post-War, Power Dynamics, Reconciliation, Snow, Snow and Ice, The King in The North, True Love, War of the Five Kings, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graduation_1/pseuds/Graduation_1
Summary: After the War of the Five Kings has ended, the North must try to rebuilt itself with the help of the new King in the North, King Robb, their first for over 300 years. And every King needs a Queen. But what happens when the realm thinks it has defeated all of its enemies? What are the whispers of a white shadow in the Lands beyond the wall, or the Dragon queen to the East who has turned her eyes to the West. Everywhere the new King in the North looks all he sees is enemies. And he must work with the people who almost destroyed his family to help defeat the unknown. Post War.





	1. Chapter One - The North Remembers

** Chapter One_________________________________________________________________- **

 

 

They were too late. He was too late. By the time they had crossed the twins and were making their way further south, that bastard boy king Joffery had ordered for Eddard’s head. And he had succeeded; Eddard Stark was no more. The young wolf as he was being called by his bannerman had receded to the tree line to vent his grief. He couldn’t quite believe it. The man who had raised him up, who had helped him when he had his first fall, who had taught him to be strong and always reminded him of his northern honour, had been beheaded by an incest bred boy king who had no business messing with the men of the north. He would pay with his life.

 

Those were the words that Robb Stark kept swimming around in his head like a spoken vow as his sword collided with the tree trunk, over and over. His tears were almost drowning him, the loud thud of his sword hitting the tree over and over ringing in his ears. He had to get this aggression out of his system, he had to. If he couldn’t kill Joffery, then he could at least try to kill the tree. Then he heard his mother’s voice. Her strong voice cut through the loud noise and he looked to her.

 

There she stood, holding herself up despite the crippling grief that threatened to knock her over. “ _You’ll ruin your sword_ ,” she said trying to reach his eyes. He felt his hard anger start to collapse and then his hard resolve collapsed. She ran to her firstborn and took him in her arms. “ _I’m going to kill’em_. _I’m going to kill them all_.” He swore as he cried into his mother’s arms. “ _They have your sisters Robb_ ,” she said as she held onto him and spoke to his ear. “ _We have to get the girls back. Then; we will kill them all.”_ She swore. She held him tight and spoke to his ear, the words he would keep close to him for a very long time.


	2. Chapter Two- And Now it Begins

**Chapter Two** ___________________________________________________________________

 

 

The war of the five kings was over. The southern house of Lannister was no more; they had been defeated. But the north remembers. The north always remembers. Although they had defeated the Lannisters and all of their fellow cunt houses, they had not escaped the war unscathed. They had lost a lot of men; a lot of good men. There were a lot of widows and orphaned children when they returned north. The pain on their faces almost broke the King in the North. He completely understood their pain, the pain of losing their loved ones, the pain of watching them march off to the south and then never see them return home again.

 

Nothing would ever be the same again. Winterfell was a ruin when they returned north. Theon had put the castle to the torch before he scurried off back to Pyke. When he got on his hands on him, he would kill him. Lucky for Theon, he knew Robb would kill him if he ever saw again, so he had the sense to leave the north and hopefully never return. The march home was long, taking longer than the normal full moon of travel. The men were weary from such a long battle and the young men had been the ones to be slain most in the war, it had been nothing but bloodshed. Not only were they physically exhausted but they were all mentally exhausted from the fallout of the Lannisters being destroyed and unseated from power. He knew it was important to stay behind afterwards and try to help install someone good on the Iron Throne. There had even been talk at one point of him sitting on the throne, but he had staunchly refused. He remembered how his father had talked of Kings Landing; how he always called it a rat’s nest. Not a good place in the world. He had lost so many good men from his family in that city, his grandfather, uncle and now his father. Good honest loyal northern men killed because of the mad people that sat on the Iron throne. He used to think that the chair was cursed, maybe it was.

 

He had stayed at Kings Landing for as long as he needed too. He was glad to have his mother there with him as well as his advisors who had accompanied him from the north. They all spent weeks organising and laying out plans for who would replace the Lannisters and who would sit on the Throne. At the time before his death, Robb discovered that his late father had secretly been arranging for King Robert Baratheon’s older brother Stannis to succeed Robert as King in the event of his shock death. The basis for this was because Ned had discovered that Queen Cersei and Roberts children were not their own; rather Joffery, Myrcella and Tommen were born of incest between Cersei and her twin brother Jamie. Obviously because of the Lannisters scheming and their thirst for power, they had tried to bury this information and make the Throne theirs, but Stannis had received this information before Ned had been executed, so he knew it was just a matter of time before Stannis would come calling for his Throne.

 

Robb had sent a raven from Kings Landing to Dragonstone where Stannis lived and asked him to come to the capital as soon as possible to arrange terms. Robb would not be moved. Before he arrived in Kings Landing and during the war of the five kings, the northern armies and their lords had chosen Robb as their king in the north and had decreed that the north should be its own independent kingdom from this time on until the end of time. Robb knew that Stannis was a stubborn man and it would take a while to convince him to let the north be free and independent, but Robb knew he would not leave the capital until he got what his people had chosen him for; to lead them. The north had suffered enough under the yolks from the south that sit on the Iron Throne. We had suffered enough. The north remembers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of the characters in the story are mine except the ones I have created.  
> This chapter is the first proper chapter in the saga. The first chapter is mostly just summing up what has happened since the war ended in small words. I don't know how long the saga will be but it should be about 10 chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> Post War- Five Kings. Alternate Universe. King Robb lives. Catelyn Stark lives. The red wedding never happened. I am a HUGE fan of Game of Thrones and I have decided to write a story that is based around the King in the North- Robb Stark who I loved in the show. I was sad to see his character die, as I wanted to see the North succeed against the Lannisters. In my story, I have changed around certain timelines and characters fates but I will follow most of the plot that has happened in the Show. Because I have chosen to have an Original Female Character, there is no Talisa in this story. My female Character will be a daughter of GreatJon Umber of House Umber. She is the youngest child in the family and will be betrothed to Robb in the Story. The story will not be very long but I am unsure how many chapters there will be just yet-maybe 10 at most. I just wanted to give the King in the North the proper ending his character deserved.


End file.
